I Find Out That I'm a HalfBlood
by starwarsdiva411
Summary: This is chapter two of my series. And Mara Jade finds out that she's a half-blood. Hope you enjoy it and please write lots of reviews!


I Find

Out That I'm A Half-Blood

"But-this-whoa-HUH!!" Percy was still stammering, and he was walking back and forth. I was getting really tired of his stammering and his walking back and forth.

"How many times do I tell you, I have no idea what happened!!" I explained.

"But, I don't get. I wouldn't expect you to be one," he said.

"Be WHAT!! What are you talking about?!" I said.

"You have to tell me if anything like this ever happened before."

"Why? It's none of your business, to know what happened before this."

"Please, it's the only way to see you're one of us."

"ONE OF WHOM!!" I was getting really frustrated with Percy. He wasn't making any sense at all. Right here and then, I was just about to lose it.

"CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" I then ran out of the pool area and headed back towards the lunch area.

When I got there, everything was where I left it, completely noisy and insane.

"Hey, where have you been?" asked Raquel.

"What do you mean? Didn't Mitchie tell you that I went to the pool to cool off?"

"No. She didn't tell us anything."

"That's weird." I said.

"Yeah, totally. Hey are you ready for math torture?" Raquel asked.

"Yep. With the horrible Mr. Clawson?" I answered.

"You mean Mrs. Santee."

"No, Mr. Clawson. He's been our math teacher since the beginning of the year." This was getting weirder by the minute.

"No. It's Mrs. Santee. Maybe you have too much water in your ears." Raquel said. I didn't answer her. This was one of the weirdest days of my young life and it was just going to get weirder.

** After I came home from school, I went into the kitchen where Dad is usually is. My dad is my favorite person in the entire world, my mom, well that's another story. The only bad thing, my parents aren't really my parents, they're my adopted parents. They told me in the seventh grade that they weren't really my parents. Apparently, I was in a little bundle of blankets and was placed on their doorstep. So they raised me and you'd think that they'd have other kids, but they didn't. They told that I will always be their child, no matter what.

"Hi, Dad."I said.

"Hi honey. How was school today?"Dad asked.

"It was fine, I guess."

"'It was fine?'" What happened at school today, and tell the truth, young lady." I really didn't want to but what can you do.

"Well first, I went to the pool to cool off during lunch and while I was walking there, Mr.-, you do know you Mr. Clawson is right?"

"You mean the one teacher that no one likes at all." Dad said.

"Bingo you got it. Anyway he started to follow me and then I started walking faster and so did he and then I started to run and so did he and then I locked the doors, so he couldn't get in.

"So then I talked to Percy for a little while-" I got cut off by my father.

"PERCY! Don't tell me that you're dating that idiot or you'll be grounded!" Oh, did forget to tell you something. My dad is very defensive when it comes to dating. Don't ask me why, cause you don't want to know.

"DAD!! I'm not dating Percy, we're just friends," I explained. "Can I continue with my story now?"

"Yes you may. And sorry about the out burst."

"It's okay. Anyways, where did I leave off. Oh, yeah. So after I talked to Percy, I went to the doors to unlock them. And Mr. Clawson was standing right there and then he started to turn into a lion but with a tail that looks like a scorpion tail.

"A manticore." Dad asked.

"I don't know." I replied. I then continued with my story but I don't want to type the rest of it.

**"Wow. All of this happened to you in one day. And no one knew who Mr. Clawson was after the attack, except Percy and me." Dad said.

"Yeah, but it's strange. I mean none of these things happened to me when I was little right." I asked Dad.

"Ummm sort of-" Dad stopped because Mom was home from work. When I saw her, she was sooked to the bone.

"Just insane weather outside. Hi Mara Jade," my mom said in friendly voice that just makes my head go round like a record.

"Hi Mom."

"How was school today?"

"Fine. I think that I'm going to do some homework in my room."

"OK, just be back by dinner time, OK." Mom said.

"OK." I replied.

**After I finish all of my homework, I went downstairs to have some dinner. While I was walking, I smelled the chicken steaming, the tortillas burning, just a little, and Dad's voice talking to Mom. Dad was making burritos for dinner. Yum!

"Hi honey, did you have much homework?" Mom asked.

"Not much. Just math and language arts."I replied.

"Oh, well why don't you go wash up, dinner's almost ready."

"OK." As I started to walk down to the bathroom, I heard Mom and Dad talking to each other.

"So all this happened at school today?" Mom said.

"Yeah, do you think we should take her to that camp for her kind of people." Dad said.

"I don't think so, I mean it could be dangerous too travel there."

"Well we could buy her a ticket to the camp since it's in Long Island."

"But we can't afford that kind of money right now."

"We can pull it off. It's for Mara Jade's own good."

"I knew we should had never kept her." said Mom. I couldn't hear anymore. My own parents, my flesh and blood basically, were talking the same crud that Percy was talking about. What camp? What was I? Was all of this about my biological parents? I needed to know answers and now. While I was walking to the bathroom to wash my hands, I heard a noise that I knew exactly who it was.

**"PERCY!!!!!! GET YOUR BUTT OUT Of MY ROOM!!!" I was really mad at him now.

"OK. Gosh you don't have to get all defensive."

"I'm not defensive. You're in my room, so please get out!!"

"I just need to ask you a couple questions," Percy said.

"Like what? How I did what I did this afternoon? Well here's your answer. I DON'T KNOW!!"

"Mara Jade, calm down it's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

"Ok. Have you ever experienced deja vu?"

"Yes, basically almost every night. Why?"

"Do you always feel like you're being followed?" Percy asked.

"Yes. All the time."

"At times it feels like your parents aren't your parents?"

"My parents aren't even my parents. They're my adopted ones."

"One of your friends doesn't seem normal."

"Grover. He eats tin cans!"

"Your dreams are different from your friends and you seem to be able to control their emotions and what happens to them?" I had to think about that one. I mean, whenever I talk about my dreams, my friends think that I'm weird or something.

"Yes."

"Do you fear anything, like spiders or heights."

"Not that much of heights but totally spiders."

"Ok. Did anything happen when you were little that seemed strange."

"I don't know. I don't remember anything from my childhood."We were interrupted by my Mom's call for dinner.

"OK, you need to go."

"No, I want to meet your parents, actually." I was just about to strangle him. Just when I was about to throw him out the window. Mom's voice and Dad's started to come closer and closer to my room.

"Mara Jade, is anything wrong," Dad asked.

"No Dad. Everything is fine." Then they barged in right when I was trying to get Percy out of my room.

"Honey, what's going on?" Dad asked.

"Why is this boy in your room?" Mom asked.

"He was asking me questions." I answered to them.

"About what?" Mom asked.

"Can you guys tell about her childhood. And I'm already thinking that she told you guys what happened today at school, right."

"Well she told me," Dad started.

"Don't even go there with her childhood. I've always tried to be nice, but Mara Jade's childhood is very disturbing to me." Mom said.

"Why? What did I ever do to you?" I wasn't getting it. What was she talking about. Was there something that my parents are trying to hide from me.

"Oh you did a lot of things that just made my head go round."

"Like what. Give one good reason." I ready to know the truth about myself.

"Well you know that earthquake that happened in 2004." Dad started.

"Yeah, there was a huge earthquake and had a tsunami in Asia."

"Yes, and do you know how that earthquake happened?"

"No."

"Well, lets cut to the chase. You did it." Mom said. I was shocked. How could they say that. This was like they were making this entire story up to humiliate me in front of Percy.

"How could you say? I didn't do that. Plus it's not even possible." I exclaimed.

"Yes it is. You did so it's possible." Mom replied.

"But how? How could have I done that." I said.

"You about the Greek gods and goddesses, right," Percy started.

"Yeah, what about them?" I asked.

"They're real. I'm a son of Poseidon. And you're one, too."

"I just started at them, thinking in my mind that they were insane.


End file.
